onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bear King
| status = Unknown | affiliation = Trump Siblings | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Tesshō Genda | bounty = 11,600,000 | dfbackcolor = 51270B | dftextcolor = FF0000 | dfname = Kachi Kachi no Mi | dfename = Hard-Hard Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of knocking stones together to create a fire | dftype = Paramecia }} Bear King is the leader of the Trump Pirates and the eldest of the Trump Siblings that ruled over Clockwork Island. He is the main antagonist of the second movie. Appearance Bear King is a large man with black hair and whiskers, who is dressed in clothes that match his card and animal themes, which includes a furred captain's jacket with the collar shaped like a golden spade, a blue shirt underneath with the clover, heart and diamond pips (symbols) it with the top part unbuttoned, and a large teddy bear hat. His relatively thin arms and chest are covered in hair, with fur armbands on his wrist. Gallery Personality Bear King is a tyrant, as he conquered Clockwork Island and forced the scientists to create his ultimate weapon, threatening to destroy the island's key, which would destroy the entire island, if they tried to defy him. He was rather angry when Borodo used his King Cannon against him. He also has a lust for Nami, trying to force her into marrying him. When she repeatedly refused, he threatened to kill all her friends and her as well. Abilities and Powers Bear King is the captain of the entire Trump Siblings pirate crew, having complete authority over all members, including the other "siblings". He is one of the stronger pirates of the East Blue quadrant, being able to earn a bounty of 11,600,000, as any bounty over 10,000,000 is considered impressive in that sector. Devil Fruit Bear King has eaten the Devil Fruit the Kachi Kachi no Mi, which allows his body to become hard as rock to augment his defenses, as well as letting his strikes hit harder. Another effect of his Devil Fruit is that it allows him to heat up his fist, and possibly other parts of his body, at will, which will serve to burn his opponents on contact. Weapons Bear King possesses the mighty King Cannon, which he forced the scientists of Clockwork Island to build for him. It can fire devastating shells with a drilling motion. These ammunition have great impact and can cause huge waves in the sea. He intended to use this as his primary weapon to become the next Pirate King. He also has a handgun, the barrel of which resembles a screw, that can shoot drilling bullets that explode. History Past Seven years ago, he and his crew took over Clockwork Island and gained control of the island's key and then forced the islanders to build the King Cannon which he intended to use to become Pirate King. Clockwork Island Adventure At Trump Castle, two of the scientists were telling Bear King about the current progress with building the King Cannon and that too much blood had been spilled. However, Bear King simply shot at them and reminded them that he would break the island's main key, which would destroy the whole island. He then asked some of his men to show them out and said to himself that the King Cannon would make him the King of Pirates. Afterwards, Honey Queen and Boo Jack came back with a souvenir for him, to which Bear King was happy to find out they came back with Nami as a bride for him. He then said that she was definitely her type and then asked her to marry him. In response, Nami said that she hated hairy men, to which Bear King said that he would shave it all off. She then said that she hated weak men, to which Bear King said he was super strong. However, Nami then said that she knew he couldn't defeat Luffy, causing Bear King to ask who Luffy was. Boo Jack then explained that Luffy was Nami's friend, with Pin Joker adding on that they should be cautious of the pirate "Straw Hat" Luffy. Bear King then questioned why he should be cautious and then decided that he would take down the pirate and use his 30,000,000 bounty towards his and Nami's wedding. While waiting for Luffy to arrive, the Trump Siblings played cards with Nami, losing every game. Honey Queen and Boo Jack then got up to look for the Straw Hats and, when they returned, they brought back Sanji. Bear King then told Nami how nice he was to her for not having her friend killed, but only captured. He then ordered Skunk One to go after the other Straw Hats upon Nami saying that marriage is a big decision. Later, Bear King filled with joy when the Hyena Three brought in the newly completed King Cannon. However, when Sanji told him that he rubbed lotion on Nami's back before, Bear King ordered for him to be publicly executed through crucifixion. After Skunk One returned with Usopp, Bear King ordered Usopp to be crucified as well when Nami showed concern for him. After Pin Joker returned with Zoro, Bear King declared that he would test the King Cannon on the three Straw Hats that had been captured. Nami then told him that she would rather die with them than marry him, to which Bear King then declared that the wedding would be canceled and that a memorial for his love would be held instead. He then prepared to fire the cannon, but this is prevented when Borodo comes through a rising wall, effectively blocking the cannon from the captured Straw Hats. Borodo then showed Bear King that he was carrying dynamite. Bear King dared him to ignite the dynamite and reminded him that if he did so, he would destroy the island's key and the island with it. In the moment that Borodo hesitated, Bear King charged at him and then pummeled him several times against the steel wall. Afterwards, he stood in shock at seeing several floors being pushed through the ceiling into the room they were in by Luffy. He then confronted the young pirate, but was taken aback when Luffy lit up a dynamite. Bear King then swung a punch at Luffy, but this is easily dodged. Luffy then hit back with his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, but Bear King withstood every hit. He then revealed that he ate the Kachi Kachi no Mi which made his body as hard as stone. The two then continued to fight with Bear King gaining the upper hand. Bear King then activated his Devil Fruit powers and used his Hot Boiling Special attack, which allowed his hands to heat up. He then attacked Luffy, who tried to defend, only to be burned. Their battle is interrupted when Borodo fired the King Cannon at him. Bear King dodged the cannonfire and then fired a gunshot towards Borodo, which was blocked by Akisu. He then mocked Akisu for being stupid and pathetic for getting shot. Upon hearing this, Luffy becomes extremely agitated and grabbed onto Bear King's heated arm. Even with the burning pain on his hand, Luffy lifted up Bear King and threw him across the room. Bear King got back up and then launched the King Cannon at Luffy, who then catched and held onto the giant bullet. Luffy then used his Gomu Gomu no Screw with the giant bullet in hand and drilled it straight into Bear King. The impact caused the glass floor to give in, with Bear King falling straight to the bottom of the island's key and center. Afterwards, the island collapsed and was completely destroyed. His fate remains unknown as he was caught in the island's collapse and had no chance to escape. Major Battles *Bear King vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Borodo, and Akisu Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *''Aim! The King of Belly'' Trivia *Every member of Bear King's crew has both an animal and a card based theme. Bear King was based on a bear and the King. References Site Navigation ca:Bear King it:Bear King ru:Бер Кинг Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Trump Pirates Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists